fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Decline Era)
Link is main character of the Legend of Zelda series. He previously fought against Crono in the fifth episode of Fatal Fiction: Crono VS Link. Fanon Wikia ideas so far * Link VS Simon Belmont Information Background * Usually depicted in his teenage years * Hylian * Hero of Time (Sound familiar???) (For this battle is also known as the Chosen Hero and the Hero of Twilight) * Wielder of the Master Sword * Intelligent enough to consistently solve different puzzles * Left-Handed (Most of the Time) * Has been known to travel Through time * Uses a large amount of equipment * Silent protagonist * Incarnation Being used: Semi-Composite (Mostly Based on Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Equipment *Master Sword: Once known as The Goddess Sword which was purified and tempered by three sacred flames which was then blessed by Zelda, the mortal incarnation of the Goddess Hylia. It is a holy weapon that is designed to be the blade of evil's bane. **Has the power to vanquish evil due to the fact it's a weapon with Holy/Radiant properties. **Base form is the Master Sword itself which dose twice as much damage as the Fighter's Sword, it's 2nd form being the Tempered Sword (three times as powerful) and it's 3rd form being the Golden Sword (four times as powerful). **Has the soul of Fit as she is part of the Master Sword itself as the blade will choose it's wielder, be it the Hero of Time and/or otherwise. **While the Master Sword can't break, it can wear down to the point where it can't be used until it's fully self-repaired. **Can shoot Beams of Light from simply swinging the blade. **Has been downgraded at one point to another if left long enough on it's pedestal of time. **The Master Sword will sap life to any non-evil individual deemed weak to whoever is attempting to wield it. ***It can't be wielded by anyone who is truly evil via alignment. **The Master Sword could be able to magically adapt to the size of its user. **The Master Sword is needed in order to use the sheer power of the Bombos, Ether and Quake Medallions respectfully. **The Master Sword once had an age restriction to it's user as shown Ocarina of Time until it later lost said restriction. **The Master Sword has the innate ability to break through the opponent's guard maneuver. **The Master Sword inherits the Goddess Sword's ability to unleash Skyward Strikes. **The Master Sword also plays a key role in sealing Ganondorf and his magic as he mentioned in The Wind Waker, for removing The Master Sword will ultimately break that seal. **The Sealing Power of The Master Sword can be used for time travel. *Biggoron's Sword: A super-sharp two handed sword that is more powerful then the Master Sword itself. Despite this, using this weapon requires two hands as Link would be put at a disadvantage of not being able to use a shield or any other item while wielding this blade. *Red Mail: As Link wears this, it allows him to take 25% out of the 75% of damage being dealt against him for any reason. * Fairy Bow: Can use regular, fire, ice & light arrows * Boomerang: Link will throw this for the purpose of not only combat but also puzzle solving, this weapon is very useful for not only stunning enemies but also killing weaker ones. In addition, it is also used for allowing Link to grab items that are otherwise beyond his reach. * Hookshot: Can stun enemies and can be used to grab items * Bombs: Link can set up a bomb which can explode thus dealing damage to anyone caught in the blast, it will also reveal secret passages. *Magnetic Gloves: This allows Link to to attract or repel magnetized objects if need to be. If the affected object is stuck in the ground, Link will attract or repel himself accordingly. Opposite polarities will attract each other, and equal polarities will repel each other. * Pegasus Boots * Hylian Shield Feats * Associated with the Triforce of Courage * Known for defeating the likes of Ganon/Ganondorf/Demise * Has experience with all sorts of enemies * Very skilled with his equipment * Stats: ** Agile Enough to jump around and spin through the air, with very quick reflexes as shown through Z-Targeting ** Insane lifting strength, even without his gauntlets ** Can withstand attacks from Ganon, even better defenses using his shield Weaknesses * Whenever Link takes a hit that deals damage to him for any reason, he's unable to shoot Sword Beams from his sword until he recovers to full health. * Without his Blue/Red Mails, Link will lose the benefits of damage reduction intake. * Without Zora's Flippers, Link loses the ability to swim. * The Master Sword will gradually wear to the point where it needs to repair itself, thus rendering it unusable until a duration period passes. * Slowed down by heavy equipment. * Can only hold a few healing items. * Lifting heavy objects even with his titan mitts will either severely limit his movement or prevent him from moving altogether. Gallery The Legend of Zelda - Link as he first appears in February 21, 1986.png|Link as he first appears in February 21, 1986 The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in Zelda II The Adventures of Link.png|Link as he appears in Zelda II The Adventures of Link The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in Twilight Princess.png|Link as he appears in Twilight Princess The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past.png|Link as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning Death Battle Combatants Category:Swordsmen Category:Knight Category:1980s Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants With a Unique Weapon Category:Elf Category:Warrior Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Role Playing Gaming Characters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Mascots Category:Archers